Bass and Hunter 2: Revenge of Wily
by Azura the Deoxys
Summary: Collab story with Ryo-Ohki RoseFox. Sequel to Bass and Hunter. Bass is in trouble when Wily's ghost comes for revenge on him. Featuring RoseFox and LockHeart, Ryo's OCs. Rated T to be safe.
1. The SOS of a Life Time

Ok this is a collab story made by me (Ryo-Ohki RoseFox) and Green Deoxys. This is a sequel to Bass and Hunter (story by Green Deoxys). Also this story will be posted on her account so read it there. Well I hope you enjoy this story. Also Hunter is Green's OC not mine. You'll see mine later.

**Chapter One**

**The SOS of a life time**

Three months have passed sense Bass and Hunter had gotten married. Sense Wily was dead there wasn't much to do but catch small time thieves. Bass was sitting on the coach with Rock watching some TV. Hunter was out back attempting to make a garden.

"You know what Bass."

"What Rock?"

"There really isn't much to do here now that Wily and the Viron are gone."

"Well for you there might be nothing to do but I have Hunter."

Just then Snakeman burst into the house.

"Bassssssssssssss, Rock we jussssssssssst got an sssssssssssossssssssss. Dr. Light wantsssssss you to get over to the lab now," he said. He looked around for a bit. "Wheressssssssss Hunter?"

"She's out back. I'll get her, you guys meet me there."

As Rock and Snakeman ran outside Bass went to get Hunter.

"Hunter, Dr. Light wants us to go to the lab."

"Got it Bass, let me just get my armor on."

A few minutes later Hunter was ready to go. To Bass, Hunter was still the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. She looked very much like himself at least armor-wise. While his helmet fins curved back, hers went straight up. She had a blue Vertical strike mark on her face, one on each of her eyes, quite similar to his own purple eye-marks. One of the few differences in their armor was the color. Hers was sky-blue and black while his was a black and yellow. She had blue dash-marks on the armor plates covering her forearms and lower legs. Two armor plates hung down from her waist, protecting her hips. She also had a gem on her chest plate witch was red and heart-shaped while Bass's was a blue, triangular one.

She smiled at Bass "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready."

………………………………………………………………………………..

When they got to the lab everyone had surrounded Dr. Light.

"Can't you get a better communication?" asked Rock

"No. I've done everything that I can. Plus I can't get the robot masters in that area."

"Ok we are here. So what's up?" said Hunter.

"This." Dr. Light put the SOS on the speakers. There was more static then words.

"…Help…area….tck….need…hel…injured…are…Rose….est…repeat…Rose…For…"

"Rock you go and see what's happening."

"Why send Rock when you have us," said Bass putting his arm around Hunter.

"Well two robot masters are better then one…ok you shall go. Rock stay on stand by incase they need help. Everyone else can stay here and help me get communications up and running again."

"So where are we going anyway?"

"You're going to Rose Forest ..."

"Ok got it," and with that said they ran out the door.

"Wait...aw well it's to late."

"To late for what Dr. Light?" asked Rock.

"I was going to tell them to be on the look out for LockHeart and RoseFox."

"I don't think they have met them before."

"That's what I'm worried about. They might thing that those too are the cause of the problem and start attacking them."

"Should I tell them over the radio?"

"Yes please," and with that Guts Man had tripped and fallen onto the radio making it impossible to communicate with them, "do…"

"Sorry Dr. Light."

"Well let's hope they get on friendly terms with LockHeart and RoseFox. I would hate to see them fight."

**End of Chapter One**

Well that's it. You're going to have to wait to find out who LockHeart and RoseFox are. So please wait until the next chapter.


	2. Forest Incident

Greenie: Alright it's my turn for a chapter! Fox and I will be taking turns throughout the story, as that's how I tend to do collab stories. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Forest Incident

Bass and Hunter had just entered Rose Forest. Hunter knew every acre of her forest, but this one was unfamiliar to her. She was feeling nervous as she and Bass proceeded through the forest, and the queasy feeling in her stomach she'd been having lately didn't help. Hunter had only walked a few yards before she started retching, and she expelled oil onto the ground.

"Agh… good lord, Hunter. What have you been eating?" Bass commented. Hunter glared at her husband.

"I have no clue, Bass. I've been having to expel oil a LOT lately. Is something bothering my stomach? I honestly have no idea," Hunter commented.

"I bet Oil Man is tired of your frequent visits for oil changes," Bass said. Hunter thought back. This had started about one month ago. She started getting a little moody, and had been expelling oil often. Oil Man, the maintenance robot that provided oil, had started getting suspicious about Hunter's condition. While Hunter was lost in thought, she was awakened to reality by Bass yelling.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Bass yelled. Hunter looked. Bass had gone near two robots, and one attacked without warning. The one attacking Bass looked like a knight, and was trying to stab Bass with his sword. The other looked like a fox girl, and was lying on the ground. Hunter shot her Hunter Cannon into the air to get the knight-like robot's attention. Big mistake.

"Agh! Another one!" The knight-like robot shouted. He tried to thrust his sword into Hunter's stomach, but she blocked the strike with all she had. Now that she was being attacked, she felt a strange need to protect herself more than ever before. Why was this? But more importantly, she needed some info.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking?" She asked the knight like robot. He growled.

"I am LockHeart! You must be Wily's robots! Now leave RoseFox alone!" he shouted. Hunter registered confusion. Wily? He was dead. And Bass was the only one of them built by Wily. Was RoseFox the one that looked like a fox girl? Must be.

"Listen, LockHeart, we don't…" Hunter started. But LockHeart kept attacking. Hunter was about to flee when the fox girl spoke up.

"Lock, stop it! Let her say what she has to say!" she said. At this, LockHeart backed off.

"Humph. Fine, RoseFox," said LockHeart. Hunter started to speak as Bass was getting up, recovering from the sudden attack.

"We're not working for Dr. Wily. First off, Wily is dead," Hunter started. LockHeart stared with a look of disbelief. Hunter continued.

"Second, Bass and I are now affiliated with Dr. Light. We were here for an SOS…" Hunter said.

"That would be my call for help. I was hurt by a mine that was left here. I need to be taken to Dr. Light," said RoseFox. Bass nodded, and was about to pick up RoseFox when LockHeart put the edge of his sword to Bass's face.

"_I'll take her,_" he said in a stern voice. Bass threw his hands up in the air, then backed away, shrugging.

"After all, I was just protecting her," LockHeart explained as he picked up RoseFox, and the group returned to Light Laboratories.

----------------

Greenie: Hope it turned out okay. And Fox, forgive me if I got your OCs messed up, okay?


	3. Beginning To Know Each Other

**Chapter Three**

**Beginning to know Each Other**

It had taken them twice as long to get back because of RoseFox's injury. By the time they got back the sun was starting to set. Dr. Light was the first to greet them.

"Welcome back, LockHeart if you would," he said as he pointed at a stretcher.

LockHeart placed RoseFox onto the stretcher and he watched as she and Dr. Light went into his lab.

"You know Bass I never heard of these two robot masters before. I wonder why?"

"Maybe he didn't want to worry us. I mean you saw LockHeart, if RoseFox hadn't have stopped him, he might have killed us."

"And your right."

Both of them turned to see LockHeart without his helmet on. What they saw socked them. His hair was a short, black color with red patches in it. On his face was a large scar that went from his upper-left temple to his lower right-cheek. What got them by surprise was the fact he had four eyes, two human sized ones with two smaller ones below. They ended up staring at him.

"What never seen a bot with out his helmet on?"

"No it's not that, it just…" said Hunter

"Oh the scar or do you mean the extra set of eyes?"

"It's the eyes."

"So who made you?" Asked Bass.

"Personally I do not know. Nor do I care to find out. So you're both Dr. Light's robots?"

"Well actually I'm…" Bass never got to finish because Hunter had but her hand on his mouth.

"Don't tell him you're made by Dr. Wily." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Well you saw how he reacted. He doesn't seem to like Wily and knowing that you were made by him, he may start to attack you again." LockHeart was just staring at them.

"You make a good point."

"So?" LockHeart was never very patent with anything.

"We were both made my Dr. Light." Said Hunter.

_Ugh…my stomach. _"Bass I'm going to lie down for a bit. I'm not feeling too good." And with that she headed home.

"Ok then I'll see you later then."

_There are not too many robots that fight with a sword, plus I don't really trust him. I have to find out more._

"So LockHeart I see you fight with a sword. Do you have any other weapons?"

"Well, I do have a shield but its badly damaged. One too many hits."

"Well I do have another…"

"Look," he said getting in Bass's face, "I know what your up to."

"Huh?"

"Your trying to get me to tell you all my abilities and tricks. Why I do not know, but is you expect me to fall for it you're sadly mistaken."

"LockHeart its time for you to get repairs yourself."

" Coming Dr. Light. Bass, I have one word of advice to give you."

"And what's that?"

"Don't get on my bad side, or you will pay. And the next time Rose wont be there to safe you."

LockHeart went with Dr. Light to get his repairs done, leaving Bass with more questions then answers.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Hunter Talks to Blues, Ghost Rising

Greenie: Okay now it's my turn again. Collabing can be unpredictable and a bit difficult, but I'm trying.

Chapter 4: Hunter Talks to Blues, Ghost rising

Hunter was in her house, lying down on the couch. She wasn't feeling good at all. After lying there momentarily, she felt she had to expel oil again, and rushed to the bathroom.

After expelling oil into the toilet, Hunter groaned. This was getting monotonous. Puke after barf after hurl after tossing of those blasted cookies! Then, the doorbell rang. Hunter answered it.

"May I come in?" asked a robot with sunglasses and a yellow scarf. It was Proto Man, or, since he was in armorless form, Blues. Hunter invited him in. He sat down on a chair. Hunter laid down on the couch again.

"So you've been expelling oil and getting occasional mood swings for the past month?" Blues asked. Hunter nodded. Blues adjusted his scarf.

"I think I know what it _might _be," said Blues. Hunter looked into his eyes, or rather, at his shades, since his eyes weren't visible with them on.

"Hunter, have you and Bass… um… _you know… _done _'it' _recently?" Blues asked, blushing as he made a gesture with his hands. He made a hole with his fingers, then stuck one finger into the hole. Hunter blushed beet red.

"_Blues 'Proto Man' Light! _What a question! Is it any of your business what Bass and I…" Hunter started on a mood swing tangent. Hunter stopped herself.

"Er… I mean… yes… one month ago, I remember," she said, still blushing. Blues nodded in understanding. Then, he took out a small white device and handed it to Hunter.

"Since everyone was getting suspicious, they wanted you to use this," he explained, before saying goodbye and heading out the door. Hunter went into another room and tested herself with the device. The test results surprised her.

"OOOHHHH! Wait until Bass hears…" she squealed in delight.

-------------------------

Somewhere, in the deepest part of Castle Wily, which had been abandoned since Dr. Wily's death, something was stirring. From a pile of scrap metal, old blueprints for robots, and other junk, a ghost appeared. The ghost laughed evilly to himself.

"Bass… my greatest creation! Why did you betray me… why did you _KILL ME_??? I'll have my revenge on you yet…"

-----------------

End chapter. Your turn, Fox.


	5. Insults Never Work Out

**Chapter 5**

**Insults never work out**

Hunter was pacing around the lab trying to think of a way to tell Bass. She didn't have any of her armor on at the time because she wasn't needed. With out her armor she wore a blue dress with a white collar and short skirt. Her hair was a golden blonde, witch was pricked up in two places so she appeared to have cat ears.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell him? Maybe I'll use the direct approach would be best." She thought about this for a minute and tried to think of Bass's reaction. The first thing that hit her mind was seeing Bass faint from the information. She giggled at that thought.

"Well I wouldn't want that to happen. What if I gave him a card?" Still she thought of Bass fainting. She held her head with both hands.

"Oh what am I going to do?!" she yelled.

"Yes tell me, what are you going to do?"

Hunter jumped.

"Don't do that!" she said. She turned to see RoseFox only a few inches away from her face.

This startled her even more. Usually she knew if someone was near her but she didn't even hear RoseFox walk in, not to mention getting right next to her.

RoseFox was about Hunters high and looked much like her armor. Her hair was a light blue witch went to the middle of her back. While Hunter made it so she looked like she had cat ears, RoseFox actually had fox ears. Her fox tail was also a light blue, while her eyes were a bright violet. She wore a white tee shirt and a blue skirt.

RoseFox continued to pace around Hunter, sometimes putting her hand on her stomach.

"RoseFox why are you doing this?"

"I'm making sure my data is correct."

"What do you mean?"

"Well some of the bots told me that you were pregnant and I'm just making sure. Analyze complete. They were right you are pregnant. So," she said while rubbing her head, "how you going to tell Bass?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I know the perfect place to think. Just grab your armor; you never know what you may find on the way there."

…………………………………………………………………

While this was happening Bass was with Rock talking about LockHeart.

"So Rock what can you tell me about LockHeart?"

"Not really much. The guy likes to keep to himself, but I have heard things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I heard from Guts Man that if you can beat him in a fight you will gain his respect, only problem is that I haven't seen anyone beat him."

"Ok, now if I find out his weakness I may be able to beat him in a fight."

As he started to walk away Rock grabbed his shoulder.

"One more thing, I've heard that he likes RoseFox, kind of like you and Hunter."

Bass thought about it. _I wonder what would happen if I insulted her? Maybe, just maybe he will lose the will to fight. It's worth a shot._

It wasn't that hard to find LockHeart. He was in a field sparing with Cut Man and Blade Woman. From the looks of it Cut Man and Blade Woman were losing.

"En Gaurde!" She cried out as both her blades and LockHeart's broadsword collided with each other. LockHeart growled and easily pushed her away.

"Rolling Cutter!" Three of Cut Man's blade shot out and were heading toward LockHeart. He blocked them with his shield.

"LockHeart Slash!" With that a wave of fire shot from his sword and hit Cut Man directly in the chest. He ended up flying a few feet before falling to the ground, knocked out. Blade Woman was already up by this.

Her blades hit his armor but they didn't even leave a scratch on it. LockHeart just laughed.

"This is the best you can do?" he hit Blade Woman with his shield sending her flying into Cut Man. She tried to get up only to fall again.

"I wish for a challenge, who will fight me?"

"I will."

"Hum…Bass, fine we start…Now!"

Bass wasn't ready for his attack just yet. He braced himself for the blow when a blade flew at him. It was Blade Woman's.

"Thanks." He ended up blocking LockHeart's attack but it had drained him.

"So you may put up a good fight." With that he continued to attack him.

The fight went on but it was going in LockHeart's favor. He decided to insult RoseFox hoping to at least stun him for a few minutes.

"Hay LockHeart!"

"What?"

"I heard that the reason RoseFox was never hear during the Viron invasion was because she was a coward."

LockHeart stopped.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, RoseFox is a coward!"

He looked down. Something told Bass that insulting RoseFox wasn't the best idea.

"You…you shall, DIE FOR THAT!" He looked up to see that his armor was changing from its silver color to a night black. Behind his visor was his eyes, two of them had changed to black.

He ended up charging Bass. Bass barely had time to dodge the attack.

_His attacks are starting to become more brutal. I hope RoseFox and Hunter come back soon!_

**End of Chapter 5**

This was a little longer then I wanted it to be. Oh well. Greenie its your turn.


	6. An Announcement and A Dream

Greenie: OH FUDGE SAUCE! It's my turn again! Where do I go from here… Well here goes _nada_!

Chapter 6: An Announcement and A Dream

RoseFox and Hunter were just walking out of Light Labs.

"Hunter, I know of a place where…" RoseFox began. But something caught her eye, and it wasn't a good something. LockHeart was attacking Bass. Brutally. Hunter looked at the scene.

"Lock! Stop it!" She yelled. However, LockHeart was too intent on attacking and paid Hunter no attention. Hunter also became suspicious when she noticed that two of LockHeart's eyes had darkened, and his armor was a different color now. RoseFox stepped forward a bit and started to sing. LockHeart calmed down and backed off of Bass. Bass got up and, looking drained, summoned Shara, a small, pink, modified Met. The pink Met appeared and gave Bass some E-Tanks.

"Good Lord Almighty… I thought insulting RoseFox would stun him, instead he just went totally boo-wow on me," Bass gasped. LockHeart snorted in an ox-like manner. RoseFox slapped her forehead.

"Bass… that was a _really _stupid move. Insulting me to Lock is one of the _worst _things you could possibly do in your life. Good way to get yourself killed," RoseFox complained. Bass started moving his mouth in a sarcastic manner, as if mocking RoseFox. When LockHeart saw this and growled, Bass stopped and hid his face. Bass looked at Hunter.

"So what are you girls doing?" he asked, before starting to sip the fluid from an E-Tank.

"Well, Rose and I were about to go figure something out," Hunter said, nonchalantly.

"What kind of something?" Bass asked.

"Well, exactly how I was supposed to tell you that I'm pregnant…" said Hunter. She realized her mistake a bit too late, and before RoseFox or anyone else could do anything, Bass jumped.

"Say WHAT?" he shouted, spewing E-Tank fluid from his mouth. Everyone in the area looked shocked. RoseFox slapped her forehead again.

"HUNTER!!!" she yelled. Hunter felt like tucking her face inside her dress top and running off. What a mistake she just made! She blew it! OH GOOD GRIEF!

"Pregnant? PREGNANT? As in I'm going to be a father soon?" Bass shouted. Hunter nodded, blushing. Bass's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. Hunter bit her lip.

"I knew he was going to faint," said Hunter, before she felt the need to expel oil again, and took off. A recovering Cut Man was sitting up.

"Children, huh? Like Blade and I are going to have someday?" Cut Man asked. Blade Woman popped him on the head.

"Cut Man… you _know _it's Shadow Man I'm in love with, not you, right?" she asked. Cut Man slouched in apparent disappointment, and Shara laughed.

----------------------------

That night, Bass was having difficulty getting to sleep. He was thinking too much about Hunter's announcement. Pregnant, huh. A thought entered his mind about the baby's gender, or if it could possibly be twins. Bass shook it off and went into sleep mode.

During sleep mode, Bass had a strange dream. A scary dream. He dreamed he was in a blue void, and floating in the void was this dark silhouette with glowing eyes.

"I'm coming for you, Bass… I'm warning you…" said the silhouette. Then, he laughed evilly, and the blue void seemed to laugh with him. Bass woke up with a start.

"What was that?" Bass said to himself. Deciding that dreams aren't real, he went back into sleep mode.

-------------------------

Greenie: Your turn Fox. I tried to do a good job on this chapter.


	7. Is It Love In The Air?

Its my turn again. Well here it goes!

**Chapter 7**

**Is it Love in the Air?**

It was the next day and Bass was in the lab alone. What Hunter had said to him was a little hard to take in.

_Me a father? I would never have guessed that was the reason why Hunter was sick. It's just so much to take in._

Just then LockHeart walked in. He didn't have any of his armor on but he still carried his sword and shield. Other then wearing blue shorts he didn't have anything else on. Most of his right arm was covered with scars. He held out his hand to him.

"What this for?"

"You my friend have earned my respect."

"But I didn't win the fight and RoseFox was the one who stopped you."

"That may be true but I don't know of too many bots that can survive a level 2 Rage mode for so long. That is why you have my respect."

_Rage mode? What on earth is that?_ Bass took LockHeart's hand and shook it.

"Well you had some question for me a few days ago, so what were they?"

_Finally some answers._ "Well first off, what is this 'rage mode' that you were talking about?"

"Well from what I know it's pretty much a power boast for me. The higher the mode the stronger I get but at the cost of my sanity."

_I was wondering why he's attacks were so brutal._ By this time LockHeart was looking down at the floor.

"Personally I'm a bit jealous of you Bass."

That was a bit of a shocker. "What for?"

"Well for one thing you have someone that cares for you as much you care for them," he signed, "personally I don't think I will ever be able to express my feelings to her."

_Who is he talking about? RoseFox?_ "Why don't you just tell her?"

He slammed his fist on the metal table, causing a big dent. "It's not that simple! You think I haven't tried that? Every time I even think of telling her, the only thing that goes through my mind is what if she rejects my feelings? That's why I'm jealous of you." Tiers were starting to flow.

Bass's was amazed. He personally didn't think the guy didn't have emotions. He got an idea. "I don't think RoseFox would. I have an idea, why don't you ask her to go with you to the party?"

LockHeart was confused. "What party?"

"The one that's going to happening tonight. I'll get it ready, you," looking at LockHeart "defiantly need to get a suit or something. You can't go to a party with just a pair of shorts."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter was back home with Nobility thinking of yesterdays events. She stoked her head.

"I really blew it didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did, but it was going to happen eventually."

Hunter looked up to see RoseFox in her armor.

RoseFox's light blue armor looked the same as her body only that instead of a normal plasma cannon it had a huge sniper cannon. On her back were two larger cannons, one for each shoulder. It still spooked her to know that RoseFox could get in and out of her house with out her knowing it.

"Why don't you come with me? I still haven't shown you my secret area yet. I'm sure you can relax once you get their." She grabbed Hunter by her arm.

"Wait I don't have my armor!"

"You won't need it."

A few hours later they were back in Rose Forest , only this time they were in a large field of flowers. RoseFox took a deep breath.

"Just the sight of it easies the mind and body. I used to come here all the time."

Hunter looked at her. "You used to?"

She signed. "Hunter, you think you could keep a secret?"

"Well yes."

RoseFox looked into the sky. "I'm in love with LockHeart."

Hunter was a bit surprised. "So have you told him yet?"

"No I haven't." She put her head between her knees; Hunter could hear her starting to cry.

"It's not like I don't want to, it's just what if he doesn't like me back? Will it all be in vain?" She started to weep harder now.

Hunter just sat there and comforted her friend.

……………………………………………………….

Mean while back at the lab everything was getting ready for the party tonight. Bass looked around and saw that everything was going according to plan when he thought he saw an image. The image was fading in and out but it was there. It kind of looked like Dr. Wily.

"Soon I shall have my revenge on you…soon" the image started to howl with laughter before disappearing.

Bass rubbed his head. _I'm going to get some rest after this. Hopefully that's the only reason why I keep seeing things._

**End of chapter 7**

Well I'm done. It's back to you Greenie.


	8. The Party Goes Wrong

Back after I moved into a new house recently. My turn! Oh boy…

Chapter 8: The Party Goes Wrong

At Light Laboratories, the party was in full swing. The air was filled with laughter and chitchat. Symphony Man was playing beautiful music, with Synth Woman sitting on the floor, running her fingers through her electric blue hair and looking unimpressed. Hunter was in a conversation with a few robots.

"So that's why you kept losing oil," said Oil Man, a navy blue robot with big yellow lips. He was the oil-providing maintenance droid.

'I'm happy for you! Elec Man and I have been trying, but no success yet," said Roll, who was also recently married. Hunter laughed.

"I'm just lucky I guess," she commented.

"Congratssssss…" hissed Snake Man, who was clinging to a nearby wall. Hunter looked at him.

"Get off of that wall, Snake Man. Try to understand the atmosphere here!" Hunter scolded. But Snake Man stayed put. Oil Man laughed.

"He's a snake, Hunter. Snakes will be snakes, and if it means he clings to walls at parties, then let him," Oil Man said through giggles. Nearby, Bass was with another group.

"You're going to be a dad? That's awesome," Guts Man said as he nibbled on a cookie. Bass rubbed his head.

"If you say so, Guts Man. I'm a bit astonished, myself," Bass replied. Elec Man rubbed his head.

"Me and Roll have been trying! But to no avail! I'm a bit jealous of you, Bass, to be perfectly honest," Elec Man said, releasing some electric sparks from his fingers for emphasis. Guts Man grabbed another cookie, and Rock spoke up.

"Now Guts Man, don't take all the food!" Rock said. Blues looked up.

"Yeah, leave some for the rest of us!" Blues yelled. Guts Man grinned sheepishly, and the boys laughed. Just then, Bass felt dizzy. His vision failed for a moment, and he was in the blue void again. The void he saw in his dream not too long ago. The silhouette was there again. Bass thought it looked like… Dr. Wily?

"I hope you're not afraid of snakes, Bass…" said the shape, before the blue void faded and Bass was in reality again. Bass was on the floor, and the guys were looking him over.

"Bass! You okay? You collapsed there and your eyes glazed over for a minute…" Blues said. Bass was about to reply when he heard a scream. The girls were backing away from Snake Man, who looked ready to pounce. He hissed loudly and bared his fangs. A dark blue fluid dripped from his fangs. Venom? And Snake Man didn't look well at all. His armor had turned all black and his eyes were glowing an eerie white.

"ALL OF YOU! Friendssss of Bassssss? Die! You don't belong here!" Snake Man screeched. Hunter was looking scared to death as Snake Man stared directly at her.

"You! Wife of Basssssss… and the child in you! You go, without a doubt… No doubt… You die! Hissssss!" Snake Man screamed. Bass, instinctively, jumped in front of Hunter. He called forth his buster and aimed. Snake Man laughed maniacally. Bass thought the laugh was somewhat familiar.

"Now now, you wouldn't sssssshoot me, would you?" Snake Man laughed. Bass couldn't. Why could he so easily whack the Viron-possessed robots months ago, but couldn't attack Snake Man now? Like this was any different. Snake Man was apparently possessed by _something_. During the contemplation, Bass suddenly saw Snake Man move, and he felt a burning pain in his left arm! Snake Man bit him! Bass felt lightheaded. That venom…

_Don't tell me his venom affects robots…_, Bass thought as he collapsed onto the floor. Blues pointed his own buster at Snake Man.

"Guys! Get an antidote for Bass! I'll take care of the snake!" he shouted, firing a Proto Strike at Snake Man. The snakelike robot hissed.

"Anyone who helpsssss Bassssss must die assss well!" he shouted before lunging at Blues. Blues went down easily. Fighting without armor just doesn't work very well.

"HE'S POSSESSED! CALL AN EXORCIST!" Cut Man screamed as he ran around in panic. Guts Man grabbed Snake Man and threw him against a wall. Oil Man hurled a blob of oil into Snake Man's face. Both parties were bitten and went down. Rock thought. What was Snake Man's weakness again? Yes, he remembered now…

--------------------

"Prepare to die!"

"_Needle Cannon!"_

--------------------

Needle Cannon! Needle Man's weapon! That was Snake Man's weakness. Needle Man was nearby, looking shocked.

"Needle Man! Attack Snake Man!" Rock shouted. But Needle Man was paralyzed by fear. Rock slapped his forehead and groaned. If Needle Man was too chickened out to attack, then he's have to do it himself. Rock touched Needle Man and concentrated. He copied Needle Cannon, pointed his buster at Snake Man, and aimed.

"_Needle Cannon!" _Rock cried as he fired huge needles from his buster. The needles pierced Snake Man's armor and he collapsed. Snake Man's blackened armor returned to it's normal color and his eyes stopped glowing. Snake Man got up.

"What happened…?" He groaned, grabbing the needles and yanking them out, wincing with the removal of each needle.

"You went crazy, Snake Man. You crashed the party," Elec Man said, administering the anti-venom he retrieved to Oil Man. Snake Man ran his tongue over his fangs and hissed sadly as he realized they had been producing venom. After Bass received the antidote, the first thing on his mind was Hunter. He looked and saw her, looking rather shaken up, in the corner. At least she hadn't been poisoned. If she had, the poison could have hurt the baby as well as her. Bass wondered what was this all about. Why was Snake Man full of hatred towards him when he attacked? His head was once again filled with questions.

----------------

Long one! Okay, End chapter, your turn Fox.


	9. Midnight Stroll

It's my turn again, and hopefully it turns out good. Well here goes nothing.

**Chapter 9**

**Midnight Stroll**

While everyone was at the party LockHeart was waiting by RoseFox's door, waiting to bring her to the party. He looked at the clock that was in the hallway.

"Rose were already late, are you done yet?"

"Just give me 5 minutes, ok?"

LockHeart grumbled to himself. _She said that 20 minutes ago. Why is it women have such a hard time picking out clothes?_

LockHeart was wearing a custom made suit so that it would fit his large size. He still carried his sword and shield often saying he felt naked without them. 20 minutes passed before RoseFox finally came out of her room.

"I'm done, so what do you think?"

LockHeart's jaw hung open a bit. RoseFox was wearing a bright blue dress with white gloves on. The top of the fingers were cut off so her claws wouldn't get in the way. Her hair was pulled back by a silver tiara. She snapped her fingers in front of LockHeart to wake him from his trance.

"So are you going to tell me what I look like or not?" She said while she spun her dress around.

"Um….I….personally….think it's…looks good…on you…" He managed to say.

She blushed, "Thank you LockHeart."

As they started to walk to the party both of them had other ideas.

"Um…LockHeart?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you mind if we didn't go to the party but we went to the flower field instead?" She said while she played around with her gloves.

LockHeart was a bit shocked but it didn't matter to him, as long as he was with her he was fine with it.

"I don't find…whoa!" RoseFox had already grabbed his arm and was half-dragging him to the field.

"Yea!!"

…………………………………………………………..

Later in the field RoseFox and LockHeart were watching the stars.

Both at the same time "I have something I have to tell you. No you first." They started to laugh a bit.

"Ok at the same time then." They both took in a deep breath.

"RoseFox…."

"LockHeart…"

"…I love you." They said.

"You really love me?" RoseFox asked while she curled up.

"Seen the moment I first looked at you."

RoseFox started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"To think this was the first place we met too, you still remember?" She put her head in LockHeart's lap.

"Yeah I still do…"

………………………………………………….

Many years ago RoseFox was a loner. Most of the time she was patrolling her woods.

"I've heard Dr. Light has a new robot… wonder who it is. Oh well," while she was in the field she tripped over something, "Ow!"

She looked down to see a Knight like Robot.

Waving her hand in front of the Knights face, "Hay you ok?"

REBOOTING

The Knight started to rub his head.

"Where am I?"

"Your in Rose Forest , may I ask who you are?"

"Only thing I can remember is my name, LockHeart."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you LockHeart, my name is RoseFox."

She helped him up and she showed him to Dr. Light, who found nothing wrong with him.

"Hay LockHeart?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go patrolling with me? I get kind of bored by myself."

He thought for a moment "Fine with me."

She smiled again.

…………………………………………………..

RoseFox suddenly got up.

"I hear something coming from the party."

"Well what is it."

"From what I can tell Snake Man is attacking everyone, let's go."

As she started to run she tripped on her dress.

"Ow…."

"Here," he said as he picked her up and held her like a child, "now we can go."

She rubbed her head against his chest. _This night couldn't have gotten any better._

**End of Chapter 9**

Personally I didn't think it would be this long. Oh well. Your turn Greenie.


	10. Strange Happenings

**Chapter 10: Strange Happenings**

LockHeart and RoseFox arrived at Light Laboratories.

"We heard there was trouble…" RoseFox started to say. Elec Man looked up.

"Oh, well we were wondering what happened to you! Problem already solved. Snake Man got possessed by _something, _and whatever that something was it didn't like Bass. Snake Man went berserk and started biting people. But we stopped him," Elec Man explain. Jewel Man walked up.

"We speculate that it could be the doing of a spirit," Jewel Man explained.

"Ghosts?" LockHeart asked in confusion. He really didn't think ghosts were real, but after what he just heard, he started having doubts about his original thought. Jewel Man took off his gem topped helmet and started twirling his pale blue hair around his finger. As Guts Man picked up some things that fell to the floor, he tripped and knocked the idling Jewel Man over. Jewel Man knocked into Elec Man, and Elec Man's mask popped off of his face. Elec Man immediately put his hand on his face, between his eyes, as if covering something up.

" _Jacques 'Jewel Man' Light! _You knocked my mask off!" Elec Man shouted. Jewel Man looked offended.

" _Moi? _Guts Man knocked me over and I hit you. The fault is not mine," Jewel Man argued. Elec Man, still holding his hand over his face, shouted again.

"You still knocked off my mask regardless of who's blasted fault it was!" he yelled. LockHeart was confused. What was Elec Man hiding, that he was so self-conscious about that mask and apparently something between his eyes? He walked up to Elec Man.

"Elec Man, what's wrong?" LockHeart asked. Elec Man still held his hand over his face.

"What, never heard me call another robot by their alias before?" Elec Man asked. The more humanlike Robot Masters received aliases that they were called by when armorless, but only Rock and Blues used their aliases most of the time.

"No, you're hiding something. Put your hand down," RoseFox said as she walked up. Elec Man looked surprised. He clutched his face tighter.

"NO!" he shouted. He bent down to pick up his mask. But LockHeart stopped him.

"Show it, Elec Man," LockHeart growled, apparently losing patience. Elec Man growled back, in imitation of a dog. LockHeart started looking really frustrated.

" _Eric Light, _do it now," Hunter said. Elec Man whimpered. When Hunter called someone by their alias when commanding, she meant business. Elec Man put his hand down, revealing something a bit unexpected. Everyone gasped.

"You have a scar on your face, Elec Man!" Guts Man said in an astonished tone. It was true. Between Elec Man's eyes was an X-shaped scar. Elec Man frowned.

"Got this scar sometime after I was first activated. I was fighting with Cut Man and he nicked me right between my eyes, resulting in this scar," Elec Man explained. Everyone looked at him.

"That is no reason to hide the scar behind your mask, Elec Man. It will not deactivate you to show the scar. Just look at LockHeart's scars," Jewel Man explained. Elec Man grinned sheepishly.

"I guess… I was just afraid that people would stare at it…" Elec Man said, blushing. Roll walked up to her husband and stroked the bridge of his nose where the scar was located.

"Conquer your fears, honey," Roll said. Laughter filled the room.

"Well, let's get going. I'll help clean up…" said RoseFox.

-------------------------------

It was about two months later. Hunter was three months pregnant by now. She walked through Treasure Arbors, the forest she protected.

"Two months have passed and there hasn't been any cases like Snake Man's two months ago. It's been quiet. Too quiet," Hunter said to herself. Nobility, who was trotting beside her, looked up.

"Yes… too quiet…" said the talking Collie, echoing her owner.

"I agree with you two," said a voice.

"AAAHH!" Hunter jumped in surprise. She looked behind her. Oh, RoseFox again.

"Sizzling circuits, RoseFox, you need to stop doing that," Hunter complained. RoseFox rubbed her head and grinned a sheepish grin.

"So… there hasn't been cases like the Snake Man incident for two months…" RoseFox said.

"Nothing major like that, no. There has been some strange happenings, like the power going out in the lab for no apparent reason, or Time Man's clock being off when it never has been inaccurate. But other than that, nothing terrible," Hunter said. Hunter looked at the vibrant flowers. What a nice, sunny, June day.

"RoseFox, what brings you to Treasure Arbors?" Hunter asked. RoseFox smiled.

"I hear it gets its name for being full of natural beauty. And I hear it even has a crystal lake," she replied.

"It does have a crystal lake, complete with quartz crystals. Want to see it?" Hunter asked. RoseFox shook her head.

"Nah, maybe at night when there's moonlight. Then I can take LockHeart there…" she started. Hunter laughed.

"You are too much, Rose," Hunter said, sitting down on a log. Then Hunter thought of something.

"Hey, RoseFox, how about we go to town and go shopping. I need to get some maternity clothes. My stomach is getting bigger," said Hunter.

"Okay."

----------------------

Back at the abandoned Castle Wily, a red and yellow armored robot walked in.

"Hmm… the place is deserted. Good place to run and get my energy out," he commented. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Quick Man… I've been looking for you…"

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE MINE."

"AGGGHHH!"

------------------

End chapter. You take it from here, Fox. 


	11. Shopping Day

RoseFox and Hunter were in town by themselves. Bass was at home asleep, and LockHeart was with Dr. Light trying to upgrade his sword and shield. The girls were enjoying themselves in a near by store.

"Hay Hunter do you think LockHeart would like this?"

She turned to look to see RoseFox wearing a very revealing outfit. Hunter was a bit shocked.

"Um… RoseFox don't you think that's a bit revealing?"

She looked at herself, "I guess so," she started to laugh a bit.

"Weren't we here to buy cloths for me?"

"I'm sorry Hunter; it's just that I haven't been shopping in quite some time so I got a little carried away."

"That's alright…um Rose what are you doing?"

RoseFox's ears were moving around.

"Trying to hear what LockHeart is saying."

"I don't think he would like that."

"He won't find out, anyway I found something for you."

"Really what is it?"

"This." She showed her a bright red dress.

"Um… that wasn't what I was looking for…"

"Awwwww, it would have looked good on…." Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it Rose?"

"I hear something."

"What LockHeart?"

"No…" she then jumped on Hunter causing them both to fall to the ground.

"What was that," a boomerang came and hit the model that was next to them destroying it utterly, "for."

"Hunter you stay here."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say, I don't think Bass would forgive me if anything happened to you." With that she went downtown.

……………………………………………….

Later downtown RoseFox saw what had been casing the trouble. It was Quick Man who was destroying everything in his path.

"Quick Man stop it!"

"Why should I?"

_Something isn't right about him. He is giving of some strange readings. I have to analyze this but not now._

"Quick Boomerang!"

Rose jumped to the side, dodging the boomerangs.

_Dam it! Now I have to ruin these cloths!_

"Activate Rose Cannon!"

From under her cloths two cannons came out and went onto her shoulders, tearing her clothing apart.

"Quick Man you're going to pay for these cloths!"

"Never seen you before… must be a new model that Dr. Light built."

_Quick Man has seen me before, I wonder why he is saying these things. Maybe that thing that was happening to Snake Man is happening to him. If I remember right they got him back to normal by knocking him out. It's worth a shot._

"Rose Cannon, second setting!"

RoseFox's cannons started to bombard the area that Quick Man was in. Soon the area was filled with smoke making it harder for her to see.

Coughing, "There I got him, wait sensors show movement right about…." A fist hit her in the back of the head sending her flying into a building.

"Ow… How did I miss, I never miss."

"You do now."

Before RoseFox could do anything, Quick Man had thrown his boomerangs and had pinned her down to the building. She couldn't move her arms or legs.

"Now let's see what's in that memory chip of yours?"

"Hunter Cannon!"

The resulting blast sent Quick Man flying, while losing the boomerangs on RoseFox's arms.

"It's you again… the one Bass enjoys so much, what will he think when your dead?"

"Rose Cannon, Final Strike!"

All of RoseFox's weapons started to charge up. They gave off a bluish glow right before it fired.

The resulting shots hit right next to Quick Man resulting in a huge explosion that engulfed just about everything. When the smoke cleared Quick Man was wondering about. He started to rub his head.

"Ok what happened here?"

"Hunter you…alright?" RoseFox said weakly.

"I'm fine."

"Good." With that she fainted.

**End of Chapter 11**

Something tells me that I could have had the fight with RoseFox and Quick Man last a little bit longer but the end result still would have been the same. Well Greenie it's your turn XD.


	12. Quick Man Questioning,Ice Man's Leaving?

**Chapter 12: Quick Man****'****s Interrogation, Ice Man is leaving?**

Back at Light Laboratories, Quick Man was being questioned.

"Quick, what was going on?" Rock asked. Quick Man removed his helmet and scratched his head.

"Well gee, I don't know. Last thing I remember I was at the abandoned Castle Wily. I was going to run around in there, since it was deserted. But I heard this weird voice, and then I completely went unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a store all of a sudden, and there was RoseFox and Hunter, and it looked like something crazy just happened…" said Quick Man. Hunter made a face.

"Something crazy? Like you wrecking the store and hurting RoseFox badly? I just know that the store employees have quite a mess to clean up, RoseFox is being treated by Dr. L and you owe Rose some 50 Zennies for the clothes you forced her to ruin," said Hunter. Quick Man groaned.

"50 Zennies? Oh gosh…" he mumbled. Then he cleared his throat.

"Well, like I said I was unconscious. Unaware of myself or what I was doing," Quick Man barked. Hunter gave it some thought. When possessed by the Viron not too long ago, the robots couldn't control their bodies but their real minds were still active, just unable to control, like a helpless person on the sidelines. But from what Quick Man said, whatever this was, it shut off the robot mind completely and took absolute control. This was very suspicious indeed. Could it be the work of a ghost, like people were speculating back at the time of the Snake Man incident? Hunter didn't know. Just as Quick Man started to get up, Roll burst into the room.

"Guys! Guys! Ice Man says he has an announcement for everyone! Come into the laboratory foyer!" Roll shouted.

"Well, let's get going!" Quick Man said.

------------------------

Everyone was gathered around. Ice Man was standing at the front of the room, the fuzzy hood on his parka-like armor down, revealing snowy-colored hair. He looked a bit unhappy.

"Guys… I have a major announcement to make…" said Ice Man, brushing his hair back a bit, before continuing.

"I… I'm leaving the United States…" he sighed. The whole room gasped.

"Ice Man! Bzzzt! Why? Bzzzt? Why must you leave us?" asked Galaxy Man, a robot that looked like a UFO. Ice Man rubbed his forehead.

"I was originally built for an Antarctic expedition. Since that expedition ended years ago, I have been working at a frozen foods warehouse. But now I've been offered a position to do research in the Italian Alps. It's far away, but it's better than that old warehouse," said Ice Man. Nearby, Mushroom Man spoke up.

"Daw, Shiitake! I've been dragged away from my fabulous fungi to hear _this?_" complained the mushroom-capped robot, who had come all the way down from Spore Hills Mushroom Farm for this announcement. Blade Woman rolled her eyes and scraped her blades together at Mushroom's comment.

"My plane leaves tonight at 6:30. I'm going to get packed now. I'll miss you guys. But I'll be calling you guys frequently to get the news of what's going on here. Love ya," said Ice Man. And he went to his room to pack. The group scattered. Blade Woman, with Shara the Met on her shoulder, walked up to a sad looking Hunter.

"Don't worry. We told him he'd love it up there. And we taught him plenty of Italian. He'll be happy during the research project," said Shara, grinning. Hunter scratched her head.

"How do you two know what North Italy is like? Is that the part of Italy that you and Dr. Metallico are from?" Hunter asked. Blade Woman nodded.

"Indeed. We're from Turin, to be exact. Ice Man told us earlier that's exactly the area where he's going to be," Blade Woman explained. Rock looked surprised.

"Turin, eh? Where have I heard that city name before?" he questioned. Shara laughed.

"The Winter Olympics in 2006, of course. Any sports fan should know by researching," Shara explained. Rock looked up.

"Of course! I've seen this year's from Vancouver. Watched it on TV. They were great," Rock said with a smile.

"Metallico has seen the ones in 2006 for himself," Blade Woman explained. Rock looked jealous.

"That lucky bone brain. I still have yet to see an Olympics for real," Rock sniffed. Bass walked up to the group. He looked like he had just woke up.

"Talking about the Olympics?" he asked. Hunter laughed.

"We were talking about Ice Man's departure, but we got off topic," she said. Bass looked confused.

"Ice Man is leaving?" Bass asked.

"Where were you when he made his announcement?"Hunter asked,

"Sleepin'," replied Bass. Ice Man came into the room with a suitcase.

"There. I'm ready to go. Dr. Light is gonna take me to the airport now. Bye everyone…" said Ice Man, waving. The group waved back.

"Bye-bye, Icy! We'll be missing you!" called Hunter. Ice Man looked back and smiled before walking out the door.

-----------------------------

Later, it was 7:00. Ice Man was on the plane.

_I wonder how everyone will manage without me, _the robot thought. He looked out the window at the city lights.

_I'm mostly concerned for everyone's safety, considering what happened with Snake Man, and this trouble with Quick Man that Hunter and RoseFox had, _he thought. The flight attendant stopped by his seat and delivered a drink to him.

"Uh, Miss, I said I wanted ice in my drink…"

------------------------------

In Castle Wily, the ghost was stirring.

"What should I do now, what should I do… I have to kill Bass. I have to. I can't waste another couple of months thinking of a way. Who to possess next… I know! I'll possess Shadow Man, that I will do! Surely a robot with ninja skills would be harder to stop! PUHAHAHAHA! Wily, you're a genius…"

-----------------------

Oh, Ice Man went bye-bye? Sad. End chapter. Take it away, Fox!


	13. Sudden Change of Heart

**Chapter 13**

**Sudden change of Heart**

Shadow Man went back to Castle Wily to see if anything in the environment had affected Quick Man. Besides the smell nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"Nothing… Wonder what had gotten into Quick Man?"

"You shall soon find out. You will have everything that I need to kill Bass, at least after you have been upgraded!" An evil laugh echoed.

"Uhg… my head…" Shadow man then feel onto the floor.

………………………………………

Mean while back at Dr. Lights lab.

"I'm getting really worried. Shadow Man should have at least called us." Said a worried Blade Women.

"Maybe he doesn't have a signal, I mean that castle hasn't been used in quite some time." Said a repaired RoseFox.

"I'll give him until tomorrow to call back. If he doesn't I'm going out to find him."

………………………………………….

The next day there was still no reply from Shadow Man.

"I'm going to go find him."

"Then I'll join you then." Said RoseFox.

"But your battle strength is down 75%."

"That's why I'm bringing him." She said while hugging LockHeart.

Bass was walking out at this time.

"Bass you want to come with us to Castle Wily to find Shadow Man?"

Bass shuddered. Thoughts of him killing Wily came flooding back. He was about to say no when he remembered something, _Face you fear, for the only thing you have to fear is fear itself._

"I'll go, but don't even ask about Hunter. I will not allow her to join us."

"Why not?" replied an angry voice.

Bass turned around to see a pissed off Hunter.

"But Hunter…"

"No buts I'm going too."

………………………………………………..

They got to the valley that went to Castle Wily. As they got closer they felt like they were being watched.

"I don't like this… it's way to quite," said RoseFox.

A shuriken came buy and nearly took of RoseFox's head.

"That's Shadow Man's weapon! Shadow Man where are you!"

More shuriken came at them but this time they flew at LockHeart. As LockHeart braced himself from the blow he was pushed out of the way by RoseFox. The shuriken did heavy damage to her.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran to his fallen partner.

"Shadow Man, please stop this!" Cried out Blade Woman.

A figure started too materialized in front of Shadow Man.

"Shadow Man isn't online. I control his body; the best part is that he will never even know what he did!" The figure completely materialized by now.

"Wily!"

"Yes Bass I have returned from the dead to get my revenge on you. My greatest creation why did you kill me? It doesn't matter now soon you will die along with every one here!" LockHeart's sword came by and sunk itself right next to Shadow Man's head.

"WILY DIES!"

Hunter turned to see LockHeart transformation. His eyes slowly started to change to black, one by one. His armor started to change to black along with his skin. His scars started to pulse red. Soon his eyes started to change to red too. Both his arms sprouted ruby red energy blades. His shield had split into 4 other shields witch floated around him.

"WILY SHALL DIE!"

"LockHeart calm down!" said Blade Woman who got in the way of him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He picked her up and started to crush her before throwing her into the valley's wall, creating a creator.

"Shadow Blade!" The shuriken went for LockHeart but were deflected by his shields.

"You… why do you seem so familiar?"

LockHeart jumped up and was next to Shadow Man. He sung his blade at him but Shadow Man dodge it, the wall that the blade hit smoked.

"As long as I keep away from you I'll… GRAW!"

LockHeart had extended the blade so it was now in Shadow Man's chest.

"LockHeart your going to kill Shadow Man!" cried out Hunter.

"WILY DIES!"

"Hunter he isn't going to listen to you."

Hunter and Bass watched in horror as LockHeart walked closer to Shadow Man to finish him off. All the sudden they heard singing. Both turned to see RoseFox using the last of her energy to sing her lullaby.

LockHeart started to stagger before holding his head and screamed into the air. As he fell to the ground so did RoseFox.

"RoseFox's song shut down LockHeart…"

"Bass I shall return only I will kill you…" Wily's ghost flew to his castle. Bass gave chase before be called back by Hunter.

"Bass now is not the time to chase Wily. Blade woman, Shadow Man, and RoseFox are in critical condition. We have to get them back to Dr. Light."

"What about LockHeart?"

"We have to bring him back too. I don't want him to go like that again without anyone to stop him when he wakes up."

**End of Chapter 13**

Sorry it took so long to finish Greenie! It's finally done so I hope you will enjoy it.


	14. Uproar in Light Labs

**Chapter 14: Uproar in Light Labs**

Bass was pacing back and forth. He was lost in troubled thought. So it was Wily. It must have been Wily in that dream he had months ago. Wily in those visions at the party. Wily controlling the minds of the robots. Bass shook his head.

"Wily has come back from the dead, and he wants me killed. Sure, I killed him. But is that reason to kill me? Why can't he forgive his own creation? Ughhh, this is making my circuits fry just thinking about it!" he complained. Hunter shook her head.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe it…" she groaned. Bass looked into her blue eyes with a saddened expression.

"Believe it. We're being targeted for an assassination," Bass said, biting his lip. "Remember what he said through Snake Man's mouth? He doesn't want just me dead, not just me. He wants my family and friends killed too. That means you, and…"

"Our baby…" Hunter said, putting her hand on her stomach. Then, Rock, Blues, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Fire Man walked into the room.

"What in blue blazes happened at Wily's castle?" asked Fire Man, looking uneasy.

"For one thing, we found the source of the trouble. Wily's back. We have a ghost on our hands," said Bass. Cut Man stamped his foot.

"See, Guts Man? Guys? I was right! I knew it! Ghost!" he whined.

"Next, he plans on annihilating me, my family, and my friends," said Bass. Guts Man jumped.

"Not just you?! Your family and friends too?!" he shouted.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Cut Man shouted, grabbing the scissors on his head and yanking on the blades. Fire Man started looking around the room suspiciously.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me he's in here right now!" he yelled. Everyone else came into the room.

"What's going on in here?" asked Elec Man. Bass explained the situation.

"WHAAAAT?" shouted Bomb Man.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY MACKEREL!" shouted Oil Man. Panic and shouting gripped the whole room. Robots were shouting, screaming, running around and some were even rolling on the floor.

"DOOMED I SAY!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"LORD HAVE MERCY!"

Hunter tried to calm everyone down, but the chaos continued and no one heard her over the racket. Hunter tried shouting at them to SHUT UP, but she was unheard over the noise. Seeing no other choice, she formed her buster and shot the ceiling. There was a loud CRUNCH, and drywall fell from the ceiling, a chunk landing on Crash Man's head.

"SHUT UP!" Hunter yelled. Everyone stopped in their tracks, and Snake Man, who was on the wall, let go and landed on Splash Woman, who shoved him away. Hunter stepped forward.

"So we're all in danger of death. Panicking like a bunch of wussy schoolgirls isn't going to solve the problem. We have to fight," she explained. Cut Man shuddered.

"The rest of you fight, I'll go hide in my room…" he stammered. Bass, feeling his usual Bass-y self returning for a moment, started strutting around, flapping his arms and clucking.

"Puck-puck-puck AWWWW!" he bellowed. Cut Man looked offended.

"I'm not a chicken!" Cut Man protested. Bass laughed.

"Then prove it. Fight with us," he said. Cut Man nodded reluctantly. Bass held out his hand.

"Who's with us?" he asked. The other robots placed their hands on top of his.

"All for one…" said Rock.

"AND ONE FOR ALL!" the others shouted, tossing their hands up in the air. Dr. Light entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. Bass smiled and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Nothin' Dr. L," he snickered. The other robots giggled as Dr. Light raised an eyebrow in apparent confusion.

"Well, I just came to say that RoseFox, Shadow Man and Blade Woman will live. They're recovering. And, Ice Man called, and he wants to talk to you guys," said Dr. Light. They rushed to the other room where a video phone was located. Ice Man was on screen.

"Hey everyone. Greetings from Italy! It's me, Ice Man," he piped cheerfully. Rock got up to the screen.

"Icy, buddy! How's it going for you way over there?" he asked. Ice Man smiled.

"I just got here. I'm in _Laboratori di Metallico, _Dr. Metallico's laboratory. I've already talked to some of his Robot Masters, and made some friends already. I've received such a beautiful welcome. So, really, I'm just… chillin' out," he said. Everyone laughed, and Symphony Man released the sound of two drumbeats and a cymbal clash. _Doo-doom-chhh._

"Did you guys find out the reason behind the incidents?" Ice Man asked after he stopped laughing.

"Well… it's Wily. We have a ghost problem, and we're all in danger here," said Blues. Ice Man looked shocked.

"Oh lord…" he said, holding his head.

"We're going to start making a plan about how to stop him," said Roll.

"Go for it, guys! Sorry I can't help you way over here, but I give you my words. Stop him with all your heart," said Ice Man. Everyone nodded. Just then, a pink haired robot girl with wings appeared and ran up to the screen.

"Icy! Are you okay?" she asked. Ice Man blushed a little.

"Oh, hi Michelle. I'm fine. I miss you, but I'm okay," he said. The two then "kissed" through the screen. Blues looked confused.

"Michelle, I thought you were dating Fire Man…" she said. She looked at him.

"I didn't like Guts Man, and Fire Man and I are splitsville. But I think I found the right guy in Ice Man," she explained. Ice Man looked around.

"Guys, I have to go. They charge for long distance you know. Bye," he said. He waved and hung up, the screen going black.

"So… to stop Wily now… where do we begin?" wondered Bass, as the robots sat down to start planning.

----------------------

In Castle Wily, Wily's ghost was constructing a machine.

"Soon, yes, I will finish this machine. My final creation. Wily Machine Omega! Using my mind to control it, Bass will not survive it's attack!" he cackled. Wily thought things over. He grunted.

"I'm honestly hating having to wait for Ice Man to return home. I'd go to Italy to kill him, but I cannot stray too terribly far from my castle. Only into the city near her where Light is. I hate being tied to a location…" he wondered.

---------------------

End here! It's your show now, Fox. Do chapter 15 to the best of your ability!


	15. The Attack Plan

**Chapter 15**

**The Attack Plan**

Back in the lab Bass and the others were talking about how to get rid of Wily once and for all.

"Well why don't we just shoot him?" asked Guts Man.

"He's a ghost; the bullets would just go right through him."

"I have an idea…"

They turned to see LockHeart who was coming out of the labs. Most of his armor was creaked and still had some black coloring on it. He was leaning against his sword for support. Two of his eyes were shut and one that was open was glazed over.

"Most ghosts that stay in this world have a reason, that's why they don't leave. Wily want you dead, and that's his reason for staying in this world. However like most ghost, they are stuck in one location and cannot go to far from it" he said in a gloomy voice.

"So what are you saying LockHeart?" said Rock.

"Destroy Castle Wily, and you will get rid of Wily for good."

"That doesn't sound too hard; we just have to smash it from the outside!" said Guts Man.

"I don't think you could…"

"And why not?" asked Bass.

"The castle was made to not only last but to survive any attack on it."

"Then what do you suggest then, if we can't attack it from the outside?"

"Destroy it from the inside out."

"That sounds good and all but how do we get in? I haven't been in there in quite some time." Said Bass.

"This," he said as he projected a 3-D map of Wily's Castle, "as you can see there are three ways in. I suggest that we split up into three teams and destroy the generators at the basement. That should cause a chain reaction that will destroy the castle. Once the generator blows you all have 5 minutes to get out before you go with it," he said as he vomited up oil.

"Are you ok LockHeart?" asked Hunter.

Before he could answer Bass stood up.

"And how do you know all this?"

Wiping his mouth, "because I am Wily's Omega prototype."

"Omega?"

"Before you killed him, he started a project called Omega witch would have given him the power to take over the world. This robot would have access to all of Wily's data and if he was to die, it would take over the world in his place. However I was a failure in his eyes so he abandon me in Rose Forest were RoseFox found me." He started to vomit again.

Most of them gasped at this info.

"Why didn't he tell us about this?"

"Why? Bass what would you do if he told you he was going to replace you for another robot?"

Bass thought for a moment.

"I would have destroyed it before it was finished."

"That's the reason why he never told anyone."

"Well then we have a plan so now the question is who's going to be the leaders of the teams."

"I'll be going with you as well…"

"I don't think so LockHeart, think of the conduction your in right now."

"So what does it matter? I want my revenge on Wily for hurting RoseFox, and I shall have it weather…. You…. Like… it," he fell face first onto the floor, "or not…"

**End of Chapter 15**

Much shorter then I thought it would be, oh well. Let the attack begin!


	16. Castle Wily, First Attempt

**Chapter 16: Castle Wily, First Attempt**

The groups of robots had all arrived at Castle Wily. One group went into each of the three entrances. Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass each led a group.

-------

Team Mega Man

-------

"I'm scared! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!" Cut Man yelled. Fire Man whacked him.

"You'd better not. You're too old to be wetting yourself like a baby bot," he scolded. Cut Man held his head.

"But it's dark! I see cobwebs in places… it smells AWFUL in here! And I think I hear _breathing!" _he wailed. Oil Man snorted.

"Smells awful in here? Got that right. Smells like someone took a huge nasty dump in here," Oil Man quipped. Elec Man groaned.

"Aw lord… Oil Man, why are you talking about nasty stuff when this smell is REALLY getting to me… and Roll doesn't seem to enjoy the stench either…" he groaned. He pointed at Roll, who coughed up oil.

"Well, she's being doing that all morning. I'm supposing the same thing that happened to Hunter is happening to Roll now," said Fire Man. Guts Man threw his arms into the air.

"Well if she's pregnant now too, why'd you bring her, Eric?" he shouted. Elec Man scowled.

"Please don't call me by my alias. I didn't know. She just now started…"he quipped. Time Man cleared his throat.

"Guys, aren't we looking for something?" he shouted. Mega Man crossed his arms.

"Yeah. It's called a generator. Guys… shut up and let's look for the generator," he said.

------

Team Proto Man

--------

"It's spooky in here. I swear, some organ music would fit this setting, like out of a horror movie," Quick Man said. Organ music began to play suddenly!

"EEEEEK!" Crash Man yelled, jumping into Quick Man's arms. Laughter was heard.

"Scared you didn't I?" said a voice. It was just Symphony Man.

"HECK! Symphony, don't do that. You scared the heebie-jeebies out of me!" Crash Man yelled. Nearby, Snake Man started into a fit of hissing laughter. Bright Man, who had joined the group, started taunting.

"Didn't think it was that easy to scare you. Hmmm… Crash Man's a scaredy droid, Crash Man's a scaredy droid…"he chattered. Crash Man growled.

"You dimbulb! That wasn't REMOTELY funny. I'm scared of this place. It's gotten so creepy and dark and smelly and stuff since it was abandoned," Crash Man yelled.

"I'll turn my light off if you keep whining like a baby, Crash," Bright Man quipped. Quick Man spoke up.

"Calling Bright Man a dimbulb… isn't that a slight oxymoron?" he said. Proto Man looked back.

"Guys, we're looking for a generator. This is serious business. I don't care about darkness or spiders or nothing. We've got to go destroy this castle and send that ghost to the netherworld where he belongs. So shut u… wait…" he said. He stopped when he saw a tank nearby. It had an inactive robot inside it! It appeared to be male, and had red-and-white armor, with a long blonde ponytail. There was a "Z" symbol on one of its shoulder plates.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Crash Man. Proto Man knelt down to read a name plate on the tank.

"DWN- Infinity. Zero," he read. Quick Man looked confused.

"Zero, huh? I've heard Bass mumbling about a 'girlie-looking long haired robot' before. Is this it?" he asked. Proto Man took off his shades for a moment and scratched next to his left eye before putting his shades back on.

"Could be. I don't know. Well, we don't have time to fool around. Ignore Zero here, let's go on."

--------------------

Team Bass

------------------

Bass had a small troupe of robots following him as he stomped through the castle. Treble was beside him, sniffing the ground.

"Ugh. It STINKS in here… now where are we…" he wondered aloud. Synth Woman scratched her head.

"How should I know, Bass? I've never been here before," she said. Bass snorted loudly.

"Well, Synth, I was just trying to get my bearings. I think we're nearing the innermost part. We're getting close to the section of the castle where I was created. I think I recall there being a generator around here," he said. Suddenly, there came a low rumbling.

"Uh, what was that?" came the voice of Jewel Man.

"Probably just thunder. It _is _stormy out, mate," said Tornado Man. Nearby, Plug Man waved his hands around.

"It's been rumbling too long to be thunder. It's just a continuous rumbling, like…" said Plug Man. He was interrupted by Galaxy Man shouting.

"Bzzzt! Sniper Joes at 5 o'clock! Bzzzt!" Galaxy Man yelled. The group was engulfed in a swarm of Sniper Joes! Bass screamed and passed out.

------------------

Team Mega Man

--------------------

Mega Man was bravely leading the team to the nearest generator. They were getting close. They could hear mechanical buzzing that wasn't their own circuits.

"We're almost there, gang," he assured his group. Cut Man was cowering, Guts Man was looking nervous, Fire Man seemed uneasy, Oil Man was grimacing in discontent, Time Man was looking around anxiously, and Elec Man was helping a struggling Roll.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?" wondered Fire Man aloud. His thought was interrupted by a scream.

"Oohhh! Elec Man, it's got me!" shouted Roll. A Picket Man had grabbed her. Elec Man shocked the Picket Man, and it let go. But where one came from, more appeared!

"Oh, what the…" Mega Man shouted, before he was trampled by a storm of Picket Men.

----------------

Team Proto Man

-------------------

"Blues, I'm worried," said a repaired Shadow Man.

"Why's that?" Proto Man replied.

"I feel like something bad happened to the other two groups," said Shadow Man. Blade Woman walked beside him.

"Maybe… Wily got them?" she said. Proto Man looked thoughtful.

"I do not know. But… I'm too focused on finding the gen…" he started. He was interrupted when the light that Bright Man was guiding them with went out, and he heard a yell. It sounded like Bright Man screaming in pain! Suddenly, Proto Man felt intense pain, and he passed out in the dark…

----------------------

Outside of the castle

-----------------------

Bass awoke to intense pain. He felt very weak. So weak… Wait, he remembered exploring the castle, then being attacked by an army of Sniper Joes… now he woke up, outside the castle, with rain pouring down on him. He got up and looked around. All the other groups were in the grass nearby, getting up.

"Ouch… had I known Wily was sending an army, I would have prepared more…" groaned Mega Man. Proto Man checked with his group before turning around.

"We'd better get back to the lab and plan some more," he said.

----------------------

End chapter. Back after spending some time at a friend's house. Take it away, Fox!


	17. More Planning

**Chapter 17**

**More planning**

Mean while as the teams went back to Dr. Light's lab a large robot wrapped in a cloak went toward Castle Wily. He looked around to see if he was being followed by anyone.

"Good, on one is following. I'll open the 4th way in. I would have told them about it but it's the most dangerous way in. True it may be the most direct way in, but still I don't think they would make it past the first wave of defense."

The robot swept his hand across the ground and a door appeared. As the door started to open he walked inside. After he went in the door started to close with the words emergence entrance on its door.

……………………………………………………………………….

As the teams walked in Hunter was the first to welcome them back.

"So are the generator's destroyed?"

They all looked down in disappointment.

"No Hunter, we meet some resistance on the way and were forced to come back. Now where is LockHeart? We need him to tell us all he knows about Wily's defense."

"Bass you're a bit late. LockHeart already left quite some time ago. I think he said he was leaving a note in cause you had to come back, but I can't seem to find it."

"That's because he left it with me."

They all turned to see RoseFox leaning against the door way. She looked exhausted.

"Rose! You're not fully repaired! Get back in the lab now!" yelled out Hunter.

"Not until I give you this," she handed out a disk, "LockHeart said if they come back because they were defeated, give them this, and then he grabbed a clock and went out the door."

Rock took the disk from her and she went back to the lab.

"Hum I wonder what is on it?"

As he started to fool around with it an image appeared. The image was of Castle Wily and its electrical systems. It told them how to turn on the power so they wouldn't be surprised anymore. How ever there was something else on it as well but none of them could figure it out.

"What's this?" said Oil Man.

He pointed to the warning sign near the switch.

"It could mean that something will happen if he hit that light switch but what?"

"Bass do you remember anything about the Castle?"

"Well I do remember that before I killed him he installed a laser turret net work through out his castle. Maybe if we turn on the power we would then turn on those turrets."

"Now we have to decide witch is better, getting surprised every time we go in or getting shot at by turrets."

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"I say we turn the power back on." Said Rock.

"And I say we should keep it off." Cried out Elec Man.

Soon every one was fighting on weather the power should be kept off or turned back on.

"Stop it!" Screamed out Hunter.

Almost everyone had stopped except for Quick Man and Elec Man who were still having a fist fight.

"Ok lets have a vote. Who wants the power to stay off, rise your hand." About half raised their hands. "Ok now who wants it to put back on?" The rest raised their hands.

"Well it seems like a tie, wait someone didn't vote. Bass you have to vote too, and not to have any pressure on you but you deicide weather or not the power goes on."

………………………………………………………

Mean while in the passage way. LockHeart was cutting through armies of Wily's drones.

"There's no end to them! But I shall fight until I have drawn the last breath! Wily I shall have my revenge on what you did to RoseFox!"

…………………………………………………………………..

Wily was putting the finishing touches on Omega.

"Bass your first attempt failed but if you try again you shall face Omega!" His laugh echoed through out the hallways.

**End of Chapter 17**

Well Greenie what will it be? Keep the power off or turn it back on. It's your choice.


	18. Castle Conquest

**Chapter 18: Castle Conquest**

The groups were probing the castle again.

-------------

Team Proto Man

-------------

Proto Man's group had found the switch. Proto Man thought.

"Should we turn the switch on?" he wondered aloud. Nearby, Centaur Man snorted.

"And get lazered to death?" he said. Proto Man rubbed his forehead. Everyone had all notified more Robot Masters and added them to the groups, in case of ambush again. But so far, all the new robots in Proto Man's group had done was be a nuisance.

"IMMA FIRING MY LAZER!" shouted Quick Man. Bright Man shot him a look of disapproval.

"Quick, that joke is NOT funny. It's overused, and just doesn't work in this situation," he explained. Crash Man raised his arm and spun his drill.

"We should be prepared for whatever Wily throws at us now! And we don't need lights if Bright Man can light the path for us!" he shouted. As he lowered his arm, however, he accidentally flipped the switch!

"CODY "CRASH MAN" WILY! YOU DIDN'T!!!" Snake Man screeched. The lights in the hall turned on, and laser turrets appeared and started firing!

"Shoot! Let's go!" Proto Man shouted. He and the group took off down the hallway, dodging laser shots the whole way.

"Boy I feel stupid now…" Crash Man groaned.

--------------------

Team Mega Man

---------------------

Mega Man was leading his group through the hallways. Fire Man and Elec Man were lighting the way with flames and electric spheres. They were proceeding cautiously when the lights turned on.

"Uh… what…" said Elec Man, looking concerned. Laser turrets appeared from the walls!

"Oh… that CAN'T be good…" Guts Man groaned.

"Captain Obvious saves the day…" quipped Oil Man.

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Mega Man yelled as he stormed down the hallway.

----------------------

Team Bass

----------------------

"It's hard to see where we're going…" Synth Woman complained. Bass put his hands on his hips.

"Better than being lazered," he scoffed. Treble started whining suddenly.

"Huh? Treb, what's wrong boy?" Bass asked. The lights went on, and laser turrets appeared.

"The heck? WHO PULLED THE SWITCH?" Bass shouted. Everyone took off to avoid being shot.

----------------------

Team Proto Man

--------------------

"C'mon guys! Keep running!" Proto Man shouted. An orange figure whizzed past him.

"Dooohh! It's difficult to run with wheels on my heels!" shouted Top Man. Centaur Man ran up.

"Hop on my back, Top Man, if running is difficult!" he shouted. Top Man took the centaur up on his offer and hopped on. The group was running as fast as they could to avoid the lasers, but not everyone was dodging them so easily.

"Ouch! One got my butt!"

"Agh! My leg!"

"Ow my shoulder!"

"Oh! Those lasers sting you know it!"

The group ran into one hallway after another, dodging lasers all the way. They finally reached a dark room where the hall ended. All three generators were in this room.

"There the are! Let's crush them!" Quick Man yelled.

"Not so fast…" said a voice…

---------------------

Team Mega Man

------------------------

The group was nearing the end of the hall to the generator room. Mega Man's party stopped when they heard shouting and mechanical noises.

"Did one of the groups find the deepest part already?" asked Elec Man.

"Sounds that way. I recognize the voices. But it also sounds like Wily found them! Let's go!"

------------------

Team Bass

------------------

Bass and company had reached the generator room. Perhaps a bit late, as there was a huge brawl in session!

"Oh joy! The lowly insects all came to me to get squashed!" said a voice. It was Wily's voice, but it sounded warped. It was coming from a large skull-shaped machine with laser cannons on it. The skull's forehead bore the Greek letter "Omega".

"Die, you bugs! Be destroyed by Wily Machine Omega!" Wily shouted. Some robots were struggling to get near the generators, only to be blocked by Wily. Others were attacking the machine. But what grabbed Bass's attention was someone lying defeated in the corner. It was LockHeart!

"Gah! LockHeart!" Bass shouted. Tornado Man picked up LockHeart.

"Mates, I'll take him to the lab! Go on and fight without me!" Tornado Man shouted as fled with LockHeart. Bass nodded and dashed at the Wily Machine. He pointed his buster at the machine and started firing rapid-fire shots. But a plasma cannon blast knocked him off his feet! Metal Man and Needle Man were atop the Wily Machine, attempting to disable the cannons by tearing them up with blades and needles. Mega Man was hanging from a large gun turret, bashing it with his fist. The machine lurched, and while Needle Man and Metal Man managed to hold their footing, Mega Man fell off the turret and hit the ground hard. Hard Man and Guts Man rushed at the turret. Hard Man bent it with a Hard Knuckle attack, and Guts Man tore it off and crumpled it. But there were still two cannons active. Wily started to aim at Hard Man and Guts Man, but Top Man jumped out.

"Nyaa nyaa! Come and get me, Dr. Wahwee!" Top Man taunted. Wily immediately started aiming at Top Man, who began to spin around and move across the floor. Wily was now distracted, trying, with great difficulty, to lock onto a moving target.

Taking the chance, the robots started attacking the generators. Each team attacked a generator together. Hard Knuckles, Shadow Blades, Rolling Cutters, and more were flying. Thunder Beam, Fire Storm and others were blasting away. There was a chorus of zapping sounds from Mega Buster, Proto Strike and Bass Buster. Symphony Man and Synth Woman were shaking the generators with loud blasts of music.

Soon, sparks and plasma bolts began to fly from the generators. The robots ceased attack.

"Thar she blows!" Oil Man shouted.

"Everyone out! Bzzzt!" cried Galaxy Man. All the robots began teleporting out. Wily roared.

"Gah! You killed the generators! Not right… NOT RIGHT!" he shouted. Top Man stopped his distraction and teleported out with everyone.

"How can I lose? Not possible… Bass…" Wily screamed as the generators burst into flames.

-----------------------

Outside, the robots had gathered up on a cliff near the castle. They watched as the castle exploded and completely went up into flames.

"You were threatening me, my family, and my friends with death, Wily. But in the end, who lost? You," said Bass, pointing at the ruins of the castle.

"I always knew he'd lose in the end," said Mega Man.

"Ha ha! We did it!" shouted Proto Man. All the robots started cheering.

"Let's head back to the lab and tell everyone," said Bass.

----------------------

End Chapter. Go ahead, Fox!


	19. The Start Of A New Beginning

**Chapter 19**

**The start of a new beginning**

Now that Wily's Castle was gone everyone could relax knowing that Wily was long gone, for good this time. Everyone was in the lobby of the lab getting a celebration ready, except for RoseFox who waited by LockHeart's side while he was in his sleep cycle.

"Hay Bass," said Rock from across the room.

"What?"

"Don't you think it was a little odd to see LockHeart in the generator room before us? If he went in the same way we did wouldn't we have seen him?"

Bass thought for a moment, "Yeah I do find it a bit odd, buy as he said he was the proto-type for Omega, so he might have known another way in."

"But still he could have told us…"

Mean while back in the medic lab, RoseFox was watching LockHeart.

"Dr. Light said he should be ok but I don't know he still hasn't woken up yet."

"Don't worry he'll be fine."

RoseFox turned to see Hunter in the door way.

"Oh it's only you Hunter. What do you want?"

"I was going to see if you where going to the celebration party."

RoseFox turned away.

"I wouldn't have much fun with out LockHeart."

Hunter signed, "It wont do you much good to just wait here all day," grabbing RoseFox's arm, "the party will help you to relax a bit."

"But, but!" Hunter had already dragged RoseFox out of the room.

One by one LockHeart's eyes opened.

"Sleep cycle completed, systems check, checking again, memory upload, physical state at 100%, system check complete." LockHeart rubbed his head.

"Argh… what happened? Looks like they brought me back to the lab, the castle is offline meaning they must of destroyed the generators."

LockHeart quickly started to check his own armor.

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me I… oh found it!" he said as he held a small black box in the air.

"Now to find RoseFox…"

--------------------------------------------

Mean while the party was in full swing. Just about everyone was enjoying themselves when Ice Man came onto the video phone.

"Hi guys, what's the party for? Did you beat Wily?"

Bass was the first to answer him, "He's dead alright, um now that I think about it he was dead in the first place."

Hunter spoke up, "yes Ice Man Wily is defeated and will never bother anyone ever again."

Just then LockHeart came running into the room. He seemed to be out of breath.

"Has anyone –wheeze- seen RoseFox?"

"I'm over here."

LockHeart half-staggered over to her and got onto his knee.

"RoseFox will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped. RoseFox started to blush. She seemed to be stunned a bit. Finally…

"My answer is yes LockHeart."

LockHeart quickly stood up and kissed RoseFox on the lips. As they kissed he put her ring on her finger.

There was a long moment of silence before Ice Man spoke up.

"Well it looks like we have two things to celebrate now."

------------------------------------------

It was December 15 and everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Hunter was heavily pregnant, while RoseFox was about a month into her pregnancy.

Both girls watched as the rest of the bots put up the finishing touches.

"Bass I think….Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hunter started to scream as she clutched her stomach.

"Hunter what's wrong?"

Hunter was breathing heavily now. "I think it's time."

"Time for…. Oh my god! Every one the baby is coming!"

"What now?"

"What do we do?"

"Panic!" said Guts Man who ended up running over LockHeart.

Dr. Light had already walked in.

"Oil Man come with me, Guts Man please bring Hunter into the medic room please seeing as you just ran over LockHeart. Everyone else please wait here." With that everyone waited.

LockHeart started to get up.

"Ow, ok what just happened here?"

-----------------------------

About 3 hours had passed and Bass was pacing back and forth out side of the room.

"I hope everything is alright…"

LockHeart placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. You just have to wait."

At this Dr. Light walked out.

"Well is everyone ready for the good news?"

The all nodded at the same time.

"Well Hunter is just fine, and Bass."

" Yes Dr. Light?"

"You have twins."

Bass jaw dropped.

"Twins?!"

"Yes twins, if you would follow me."

When they got in Hunter was holding the twins.

"Bass please let me name them."

"Sure, why not." _Can't think of a name anyway._

"This one," giving the one with red eye marks to Bass, "I want to be named Melody. This one," giving the one with green eye marks to Bass, "is Tempo."

"Aw aren't they cute, I hope we have twins." Said RoseFox.

"I think one will be quite enough."

"Well then I want a girl then."

"Why?"

"So I can name her StarLight, after the night you told me that you loved me."

Just then the twins started to cry.

"Um… anyone know how to take raise of kids?" said Bass giving a quick look to everyone.

**End of Chapter 19**

Well that's it for this story. I really hope you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
